


Someone Like You

by azazelblackangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelblackangel/pseuds/azazelblackangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Orihime are getting married. Who are left behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

Someone Like You lyrics  
Songwriters: Adele Laurie Blue Adkins; Daniel Dodd Wilson

 

Rukia sighed. She was just preparing for the wedding rites of her friend. Renji had told her that Ichigo and Orihime were getting married. She couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. So it's just like that then, she thought. So he just left an unfinished business, unfinished. She sighed yet again, as she wore her best white dress. Her amethyst eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked out to the blue sky that seemed to mock her sorrow with its own tears. She may have said goodbye, but that had not meant she won't come back. Maybe he took it the wrong way...

The man in blinding white sighed as he prepared the things he needed for tomorrow. His files were already finished, the documents, signed, the notices, passed. He looked beside him. The tuxedo on the chair reminded him of the things that he wanted to be lost in the darkness. His green eyes closed in frustration as he raked his raven hair. He gritted his teeth. The wedding was tomorrow. Whose wedding you might ask? Ichigo and Orihime were getting married, and it was ripping his heart to pieces, the heart she had given him. Or had she just given it to him for her to break?

_I heard that you're settled down_   
_That you found a girl and you're married now_   
_I heard that your dreams came true_   
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

She looked on as he stood in wait for the blonde's arrival. He was there with a goofy grin on his face. He never smiled like that at her. He would scowl, or bark, or snap, or yell at her, but never a smile... never that smile. Her heart started to constrict again. Her heart started to bleed again. He looked so ready to take on the responsibility of taking care of the blonde woman. Her eyes started to tear up. No, she won't cry, not now when she was in public, no, not now.

Ulquiorra leaned on the door frame, looking on the center of all the fuss and flurry of the room. She was there her hair beautifully pinned up and done up. She was looking innocent and divine. And he could only remember her when he was in her custody. How pure she was and how chaste. And once again, she broke his heart, and this time... to disrepair.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_   
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

"Ichigo," a voice called the man behind. "Congratulations."

"Rukia," he said, surprised. "H-how have you been?" Apparently the man had not expected her arrival. His reaction was so priceless that she began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she cried. "What's so funny?" he complained.

"Nothing," she said, carefully wiping off the tears so that it won't destroy her mascara. "It's just that your expression was..." She burst out laughing all over again. "Sorry," she said. "I can't help it." And she wonders why she's crying.

"And you," the man said, "how are you, Rukia?" He scratched his head nervously. She was pretty sure that he was uncomfortable of her attendance of this affair.

"I've been fine." She wasn't. Her heart was torn, as if shredded. "I've been well," 'til I heard about you marrying her, "really well."

"Good," he said, uneasy. Rukia smiled slightly, hoping he would not see how fake it was, but he didn't even seem to mind as he smiled gladly. And she left to sit on one of the pews of the church.

"Ulquiorra?" the woman said as her eyes strayed to the doorframe. "How long have you been there?"  
"Not long," the man answered with his monotonic voice. To a more discerning ear, it would have sounded pained and forced, not that he was good at expressing himself. However, in her joy, Orihime had not heard it. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" she cried happily as she chattered on how happy she was at the moment or how she had been waiting for him to pop the question. She continued on to how they were as a couple and how she hoped them to be husband and wife. She didn't know how she had wounded his heart. He listened, because after all, that's all that he can do. He can no longer be there for her, because it was never him that she had wanted. It was never him. "Thank you, Ulquiorra," she spoke finally, as she stepped in front of him. "Thank you for everything."

He nodded because that was all he can do, sit by quietly, hearing her rant on anything and everything. And only that was what he could do to make her happy.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_   
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_   
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_   
_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_   
_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies_   
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_   
_We were born and raised in a summer haze_   
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Flash backs were damnable things. Either they were the greatest of dreams or the worst of nightmares. They had the power to make or break you. They were that frustrating. She hated them so badly, as they reminded her of so many heart-wrenching moments. She sighed, determined not to cry. She would take it with dignity and will endure the whole ordeal. If only she were strong enough...

It was going to be the last time he was going to see her and the last that he would visit her. He would no longer have the right to protect her, not anymore. But he'll beat the crap out of that Kurosaki if he dared, if he dared make her cry. It's over, yet it will never be over for him. Like a broken record, it will repeat again and again in his mind. If only he would dare...

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_   
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_   
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_   
_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_   
_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_   
_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_   
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

They regret it. The times they left, the times they stayed, the times they did things for all the wrong reasons. They regret the things that they misunderstood, and the things they refuse to understand. Rukia closed her eyes, holding back her tears as the couple kissed. Ulquiorra made himself look, bearing it with dignity.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you_   
_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_   
_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_


End file.
